supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raziel (Until the Clock Strikes Twelve)
Raziel is the Fifth Archangel created by God before time began. Like his older brother Gabriel, Raziel left Heaven after God disappeared and Asherah entered a deep slumber. He hid out in North America and was met by ancient migrant peoples from across the Bering Strait. Over time, Raziel became venerated by Native American tribes as the Great Spirit. Raziel later helped the Winchesters during the Apocalypse by guiding them from the background to summon Life to Physical Creation for the first time in eons. History Personality Raziel, to the other angels and even his own siblings, was seen as a mysterious angel who kept secrets to himself. He seems to be very knowledgeable of the ongoings around Heaven and knew about Gabriel's plan to leave. A plan that he copied as he too left Heaven. Following his leaving of Heaven, Raziel observed the ancient humans that began to migrate around the world and discovered why his Father cared for them. As the Great Spirit, Raziel appeared as a benevolent deity, creating rain for those that prayed and healing the sick. When the Europeans came and later the Americans, Raziel tried his hardest to protect those who followed him but his fear of being discovered overpowered his want to protect his followers and thus, Raziel limited his help, causing thousands of Native Americans to die. This left Raziel with a deep mark of guilt. In the current era, Raziel is married to Cassandra Heinstein, who he loves. He is protective of his son as he branded him with Enochian Warding Runes as an infant to prevent Heaven from discovering him. Powers and Abilities Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As an Archangel, Raziel exhibits an immense amount of power, far outstripping any deity, cosmic entity, demon, angel, reaper, fae, and leviathan in existence. He is considered to be Gabriel's rival in pure power with Gabriel himself stating that a battle between him and Raziel would be a difficult thing to decide. Among the powers that Raziel has displayed was the ability to heal wounds and cure diseases as well as create an entire universe within a cave during his time as the Great Spirit. Raziel is only surpassed in power by his older siblings, Death, Life, God, and The Darkness. *'Immense Strength': Raziel possesses massive amounts of raw superhuman strength. He was able to rip off a car door with ease as well as lift the trailer of a truck and throw it. In addition, Raziel easily snapped the arm of Quetzacoatl when she threatened his family as well as easily defeat Edgar in combat. *'Immense Speed': Raziel possesses immense speed. He was able to easily dodge a knife thrown at him by Quetzacoatl. *'Telekinesis': Raziel can influence matter with his mind on a scale greater than what most beings are capable of. When Sam was getting attacked by several demons, Raziel was able to levitate them into the air just by flashing his eyes and throwing them through a wall. *'Photokinesis': Raziel can control and manipulate light on a scale infinitely greater than even the Seraphim. He used this light that vaporized an entire US Cavalry Team during the 1800s and even defeated Cain with a simple blast of light. Raziel can also select who his light kills as he was able to kill a group of dragons with a flash of light but his wife was left completely unharmed. *'Smiting': Like other angels, Raziel can smite but he does not need to make contact to do so. *'Weather Manipulation': Raziel can control the weather to an immense degree. It was his grief at his cowardice to save his worshippers that created the Tornado Alley in the Midwest. He can also make it rain and produce storms with a snap of his fingers. *'Reality Warping': Raziel can mold the fabric of reality to his will and can easily manipulate the higher and lower dimensions of Creation. Unlike Lucifer or Gabriel, Raziel is very conservative about this ability and does not use it in fear of being detected. **'Spatio-Chronokinesis': Raziel can control the fabric of space-time. *'Omnificence Genesis': Raziel can create objects from nothing using his own grace. He can create universes and even other living beings but something on the size and scale of a dimension such as the Veil, Heaven, Hell, or Avalon will significantly drain him of his power. **'Dimensional Creation': Raziel created an entire universe within a cave for him to reside in after he ran away from Heaven. *'Animal Manipulation': Raziel can understand and control animals. *'Healing': Raziel can heal all manner of wounds and illnesses though not at the level of the Greater Primordials. *'Flight': Like his brethren, Raziel can manifest his wings for flight or combat purposes. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Raziel is an extremely skilled fighter. He was able to fight Quetzacoatl and her followers with ease when they tried to attack his family as well as go toe to toe with Edgar and come out on top. He can even hold his own against his older sister Lucifer for a time before being sent running. *'Teleportation': Raziel can teleport. *'Apporting': Raziel can teleport objects and beings to him or send them to other locations. Lesser Nigh-Omniscience: Raziel possesses an immense understanding and knowledge of Creation, its secrets, and the events that occur within it. Though he does not know as much as his two eldest sibling, or the Greater Primordials in that matter, Raziel is still privy to knowledge that even the eldest of Gods are not. Raziel knows of how the Gods came into being and how to summon Life as well as Death. He is aware that Michael locked the Words of God at the Earth's Center. However, despite this, Raziel admits that he did not know what to do when the Europeans and Americans began to wipe out the Native Americans and claims that he didn't know that K-Pop existed until 2017. Immortality: As an Archangel, Raziel is above age and disease and cannot die due to natural causes. *'Nigh-Invulnerability': Raziel is nearly invincible. There are very few weapons that are capable of harming or even hurting him and even fewer beings that can achieve the same feat. He was able to take multiple bullets to his person without so much as flinching and even survived the claws of the God-Killing Wolf, Fenrir. *'Nigh-Absolute Regeneration': Raziel can reform his entire being even after its complete destruction. Weaknesses Harming, Banishing, Trapping, and Misleading **'Angel Banishing Sigils': As an Angel, Raziel is still affected by banishing sigils. *'Holy Fire': Raziel can still be trapped by Holy Fire. *'Supernatural Handcuffs': Raziel can be bound by Enochian Handcuffs but she remarks that it's kind of kinky. *'Lucifer's Cage': Lucifer's cage is capable of holding Archangel-Level Entities. *'Weak Vessels': Any vessel that is not a descendant of Able, Cain, or Aclima cannot hold his immense power and thus will limit his strength greatly. *'Magic': Raziel can be temporarily bound by spells, though the duration depends on the strength of the caster. *'Grace Removal': Like all other Angels, Raziel can be weakened if a large portion of his grace is removed. Killing *'Primordial Weapons': Death's Scythe can kill Raziel. *'Archangel Blades': Archangel Blades can kill Raziel. *'Greater Primordial Beings': The Greater Primordials can easily kill Raziel. *'His fellow Archangels': Raziel can be harmed and killed by his siblings though it would take the combined effort of his younger siblings to kill her. Michael and Lucifer can easily defeat and kill Raziel while Gabriel and Raphael would have a bit more of a difficult time trying to do it. Lore Raziel (רזיאל‎ "Secret of God") is an archangel within the teachings of Jewish mysticism (of the Kabbalah of Judaism) who is the "Keeper of Secrets" and the "Angel of Mysteries". He is associated with the sephirah Chokhmah in Beri'ah, one of the Four Worlds of Kabbalistic theory. Other times, he is viewed as one of the Ophanim. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 15 Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Angels